Canalo
|-| 1= |-| 2= is , the Sixth Ranger of the Ryusoulgers. Canalo is the elder brother of Oto. Character History Canalo is a descendant of the Ryugu Tribe, whose tribe refused to participate in the fight with their fellow Ryusoul kinsman against the Druidon 65 million years ago and have since secluded themselves to the bottom of the sea. However, due to their long exile, the tribe has experienced ever-dwindling numbers in their population in the present day. This motivates Canalo to venture into the surface world in search of a wife as a means to preserve his lineage. Personality Contrary to his handsome features and position in high society, Canalo is rather unpopular in most social circles due to his extreme frugality and perfectionist nature. He is also known for his slightly snobbish disposition and unfriendly manners. However, these traits do not undervalue his devotion to his younger sister, who's rescue by Koh convinces him to ally with the others. https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/331989 In episode 15, he wasn't allowed to joined with the Ryusoulger team due to a tragic event in the past, MosaRex harbours a strong distaste for the surface dwellers and those from the Sea Ryusoul Tribe who interact with them. Despite MosaRex's hatred towards land Ryusoulger, Canalo doesn't hate them and viewed them as they didn't look bad. Powers and Abilities ;Sea Ryusoul Tribesman Physiology : As member of Sea Ryusoul tribes, he possessed these following abilities: :;Longevity :: Ryusoul tribespeople age very slowly and can live for hundred years. :;Aquatic Respiration :: Sea Ryusoul tribespeople can breathe underwater. :;Water Telepathy :: Canalo can communicate with his sister or MosaRex through a water source. Ryusoul Gold Arsenal * Mosa Breaker ** Mosa Changer ** Mosa Blade *RyuSouls **Gold RyuSoul Mecha *Kishiryu MosaRex Attacks * : By inserting the Gold Ryusoul onto the Mosa Blade, Canalo can unleash a highly energized slash with the Mosa Blade. Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 14-17 - Upgrades= :Using the Mosa Changer, Ryusoul Gold unleashes a massive lightning strike at the enemy. ; :Using the Mosa Breaker, Ryusoul Gold charges up a massive sphere of lightning energy with surrounding tendrils of lightning, before launching it and annihilating the enemy. Another visitation is that it gathers all of the lightning energy from an energy manifestation of SpinoThunder into a lightning-charged manifest of SpinoThunder's head. Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 14-16 - KurayamiSoul= Using the KurayamiSoul, Ryusoul Gold can summon the Kurayami Armor, allowing him to perform darkness-based attacks. Arsenal * Mosa Breaker ** Mosa Changer ** Mosa Blade *RyuSouls **Gold RyuSoul **KurayamiSoul Mecha *Kishiryu MosaRex *KishiKyoRyu ShadowRaptor Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes TBA }} - }} Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Canalo is portrayed by . As Ryusoul Gold, his suit actor is https://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ryusoulger/story/1214548_2963.html. Notes *Ryusoul Gold is the first Ranger to be patterned after a . *Ryusoul Gold shares a similar color scheme with Shinken Gold. **Coincidentally, Ryusoulger was aired during the 10th anniversary of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. *Ryusoul Gold’s helmet shares similarities with MagiShine’s, as they both are dark blue helmets with gold faceplates. **Coincidentally, Ryusoulger and Magiranger have both ending themes which were sung by Sister MAYO. *Similar to Kyoryu Gold, his buckle functions the same as the others but possesses an alternate color palette. **Interestingly, Kyoryu Gold is a swordsman who is part of a Sentai team that are mostly gunners while Ryusoul Gold is a gunner that's part of a team that is mostly swordsmen. *He is the first Sixth Sentai Ranger to debut in the Reiwa era. *Canalo is the only Ryusoulger possessing a ranged weapon. *Since episode 15, Canalo had joined in the opening and ending theme. *Canalo's Mosa Blade is similar to Burai/DragonRanger's Zyusouken dagger/flute, the original Sixth Ranger. **Coincidentally, Burai belongs to the first dinosaur-themed Sentai: Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. *Similar to StarNinger, his changer also says "WOW!" in the end of the transformation sequence. Appearances References Category:Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Category:Sentai Gold Category:Ryusoulgers Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Sentai Water-elemental Ranger Category:Ryusoul Tribe Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Reptile-themed Rangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Characters who speak English